


In the kitchen, with the dagger

by aljohnson



Series: "We're all alone" [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next chapter in my take on the developing relationship between Jack and Phryne. </p><p>Phryne has trust issues, and decides to try and push Jack's buttons. Jack Robinson is of course, a man who always does the right thing. And a man who wants to ask Phryne on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the kitchen, with the dagger

Phryne was well aware that it was one thing for a man to make statements when they were alone: whispered words of love and desire, murmured promises to never seek change, never attempt control. In the privacy of the parlour, or the sanctity of the boudoir, intent was often heart-felt but rose-tinted. Phryne knew that in the blunt brightness of daylight, promises made, however earnest, could quickly crumble. Phryne was also well aware that after a man had spent the night in her bed, the situation between them would often change, as men had an unfortunate tendency, in Phryne’s experience, of making assumptions. 

Phryne wanted to trust Jack absolutely. She trusted him with her safety. She trusted him with her well-being. She trusted him to respect her wishes, but she was scared to let him fully into her heart. She knew he was a good man, knew what he had said, knew he had believed he meant it all. But a small part of her wanted to see whether he could deliver on his promises now that they were tentatively exploring a more intimate relationship. 

Phryne had seen Jack, briefly, in the intervening days. He had called around, somewhat unexpectedly, on the Sunday evening. Over a cocktail he had apologised for anything slanderous in the newspapers, which Phryne pointed out was not of his doing, and besides, they were very careful with their copy. Jack had repeated that he was not willing to hide the change that had developed between them and then he had kissed her, so tenderly yet so thoroughly that it had quite set on fire every nerve ending in her body, leading to a surprising fit of the giggles when Jack had lightly brushed his fingers over the exposed skin of her arms. That pleasant hour in Jack’s company had also seen the appearance on Jack’s face of that broad, eye-deep smile that she was coming to regard as especially for her and her alone. They had also agreed, between soft kisses, that when they were at a crime scene, they should behave with utter professionalism. 

Phryne’s first opportunity to check that Jack was as good a man as she believed him to be came, somewhat unexpectedly, at a crime scene, on the Wednesday some six days after Jack had stayed at Phryne’s, and some three days after the deeply enjoyable Sunday evening.

Phryne sidled over to Jack and waited for him to finish giving instructions to Hugh, who thereafter quickly hurried off to take statements.

“Inspector Robinson, could I have a word?” Phryne asked, as innocently as possible.

“Of course Miss Fisher. In here perhaps?” Jack waved his hand towards the first doorway he saw. Their victim had been discovered stabbed on the large kitchen table, and they now found themselves in what appeared to be the Butler’s pantry. 

“Simon’s invited me to dinner” said Phryne, as direct as ever. She looked down at Jack’s shoes, finding the shine suddenly fascinating.

Jack looked through his notebook. “Would that be Mr Simon Croydon? House guest of the deceased?” queried Jack.

“Yes Jack, it would” said Phryne.

“I see” replied Jack. He considered his options. He could see a look of challenge in Phryne's eyes. He began to think that Phryne was testing him in some way. “When?” he asked.

“When?” responded Phryne, confused.

“When has he asked you to go to dinner?” Jack repeated himself.

“This evening, actually” said Phryne, looking up at Jack.

“I see. So not, Friday, then?” Jack swallowed deeply. 

“Well, no” Phryne was still confused. 

“Oh good” said Jack, smiling brightly. Professionalism was about to take a back seat to personal desires.

“Good?” Phryne practically spat the word out.

“Yes. If it was to be Friday, I would have been a bit miffed” Jack said, re-establishing his usual composure.

“Friday?” Phryne was utterly bewildered.

“Yes”

“Jack?” Phryne looked at him in disbelief, sensing that the tone of the conversation had shifted to the personal.

Jack cleared his throat slightly, “Phryne Fisher, would you do me the honour of going out with me on Friday evening?” he blinked, waiting somewhat nervously for her reply, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Phryne wrinkled her face slightly in confusion. This was not an expected response. “What about Simon?” she asked.

“Well I’d much prefer if it was just the two of us” Jack replied, a deadpan expression on his face.

“He’s invited me out to dinner. I’m telling you that he’s invited me out to dinner.” Phryne had no clue how to respond to Jack’s behaviour. 

“Has he had to wait this long for a reply?” Jack quipped. He took a deep breath and tried again, “I would like to take you out, on a, date,” Jack swallowed quickly, “on Friday. Would you like to come?” he fixed Phryne with a direct gaze and quirked his eyebrows to indicate that he had no intention of moving the conversation on until he had received an answer.

“Well, yes. Of course” Phryne saw the crinkle of a smile cross Jack’s face. “What about Simon?”

“Well, I rather assume he doesn’t want me at dinner” Jack said.

“Well. I just thought I would tell you. There’s nothing in it, of course, at least not on my part” Phryne explained. 

Jack gave that small crinkled smile once more. “I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time. Has he said where he’s taking you?” 

“The Windsor, I believe. As you know, their dining is excellent” Phryne said, still bewildered.

“Well, enjoy yourself” Jack said. 

“I’m not asking for your permission you know” Phryne said, crossing her arms.

“I never thought you would. Why would you need my permission for anything?” asked Jack, suddenly realising that Phryne was assessing him for signs of jealousy or possession. He silently wished he could go back in time and prevent Rene Dubois from ever being able to hurt Phryne.

He smiled a little, and quickly looked round. Seeing that the kitchen was now empty, apart from the corpse, he stepped forward and bent down. He kissed Phryne lightly on the cheek, “Go to dinner Phryne. If you want to. Or don’t, if you don’t. I meant what I said, you are who you are, and I would never seek to change that" he paused. "Do try the Lobster Thermidor though, a friend tells me it’s excellent, especially when accompanied by Champagne” he winked slyly at her. 

“Right, absolutely. Of course Jack” said Phryne. She reached up and lightly brushed her lips over his, before turning and moving back into the main kitchen. She was in something of a state of shock. 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

It was much later that night when Phryne slinked into Jack’s office in City South, and perched herself on the desk in front of him. 

“Miss Fisher?” asked Jack, deciding to attempt to try to maintain the air of professionalism as they were, after all, in his office.

“Inspector Robinson. As you may know, I have been for dinner this evening with Simon Croydon” she stated, rather bluntly, also presenting an air of professionalism.

“I believe so, Miss Fisher. I take it you had a pleasant evening? I must say, I am quite surprised to see you in my office at this late hour” teased Jack, relaxing slightly. 

“Excellent dining, as ever. But much more interesting was the conversation. I believe we should be looking at the deceased’s brother as a possible suspect.” Phryne responded.

“Do you have any particular reasoning behind that suggestion?” asked Jack.

“Affairs of the heart, Jack” said Phryne, her professional tone slipping somewhat. 

“Well, I shall certainly look into it, Phryne. Thank you for letting me know” Jack smiled at her, his tone softening. 

Phryne tilted her head, listening for the sound of other officers. The station was quiet. She leaned forward and lightly kissed Jack on the cheek. ”Now Jack, you neglected to tell me what time”.

“What time?” said Jack, his mind suddenly distracted.

“What time you are calling for me on Friday. I’m quite looking forward to it” a smile broke across Phryne’s face.

“Oh of course” Jack paused, considering the time his shift was due to end. “Shall we say, Seven O'Clock?” he asked.

“That sounds perfectly acceptable. What should I wear?” Phryne queried.

“Well, we certainly aren’t going to The Windsor. Something, understated, would be best, I think” Jack said.

“Will you tell me where we’re going?” asked Phryne, realising she knew nothing of Jack’s plans.

“Oh, I think I’d much prefer to maintain an element of surprise” replied Jack.

“Well, will there be food, or should I eat beforehand?” asked Phryne, a slight plea to her tone.

Jack quirked his lips as if he was considering her question. He had in fact already had time to plan at least the first part of the evening with the precision of a Police raid. “Yes, I believe there will be food.” 

“You’re not going to tell me anything, are you Jack?”

“Not a thing, Miss Fisher,” he replied, professional tone returning, then immediately softening, as he reached out and stroked her hand, “Just, allow me this, please?” he looked at her, open warmth displayed in his eyes. 

Phryne nodded her head slightly, conceding to Jack on this occasion.

“Very well, Inspector Robinson” she elongated the words as she spoke them, “I shall see you on Friday evening.”

“Not tomorrow, when I question the brother?” asked Jack, as Phryne rose from the desk.

“Oh, I think you can handle him yourself Jack. But do feel free to call me in if you need a Lady consultant” she smouldered at him. As she left his office she poked her head around the door and blew a kiss towards him. “Night, night Jack, sleep well” and with that, she disappeared into the night, happy that she could trust Jack because Jack trusted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time - Jack and Phryne's Friday night date!


End file.
